


They're all the Same

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems no one thought giving the whole of team GB the same coloured bag, wouldn't cause a few issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're all the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Made as part of the [Merlin Olympics Fest](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Inspired by articles such as this.

Merlin scrubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, in an attempt to wake himself back up. He yawned, feeling his ears pop as the pressure inside of his head adjusted.

Someone nudged his shoulder, and Merlin turned sleepily to see who it was, almost rolling his eyes to discover that it was Arthur who had done so.

“Awake yet?” Merlin asked, giving Arthur an answering nudge, knowing the blond had spent the majority of the journey attempting, and failing to sleep.

“I’ll get there.” Arthur muttered, pulling his passport out from one of his pockets.

Merlin offered him a smile, tapping his own passport against his other hand.

Up ahead, border control was already filled with passengers zigzagging back and forth across the room.

Merlin was extremely glad in that moment, that the country had introduced electronic passport gates.

Humming low, Merlin reached out and threaded his fingers through Arthur’s, tugging him in the right direction.

“You alright to go through on your own?” Merlin asked, flicking his eyes over Arthur’s form, and taking in the general tired slump of his shoulders.

“Yes, yes, Merlin. I’m not incapable.”

The comment had Merlin rolling his eyes, but he knew his mouth shut. 

Despite the short queue for the electronic passport gates, it still took them a while to pass all the way through security, and once they did it was to find the luggage from their flight already unloading. 

Bags started unloading, red after red after red, that was the moment when it hit, Merlin. 

“Damn.” Merlin muttered, Arthur jerked his head round in confusion. 

“What?”

“All the athlete bags,” Merlin nodded his head towards the carousel. “They’re practically identical.”

Arthur blinked once, then twice. 

“Who’s smart idea was this…” 

All around them the rest of them team began to realise the problem, whilst a few who were at the front began unloading every bag that circled past, handing them off to those behind them so they could be identified. 

Merlin huffed out a breath, he had it red that he and Arthur make it out the airport as soon as possible, so they could get a taxi and get home. 

“I think we’re in for a long wait.” Merlin said as the chatter around them increased, people calling out names or simply any unique features of the bags they had already in an attempt to reunite them with their owners 

Resigned to waiting, Merlin directed Arthur over the the nearest wall, where with a hand to his shoulder he pushed the cyclist into sitting down. 

“We’ll just wait here. Easier than getting tangled in with everyone else.” Merlin waved vaguely over his shoulder. 

“Sensible plan.” A new voice, with just a touch of Irish lilt said from behind. 

Spinning around, Merlin took in the figure stood before him. 

The man had brown hair down to shoulders, with warm hazel eyes, and one hand proffered out in front of him in greeting. 

“Merlin.” Merlin said taking the hand and giving in a firm shake. 

“Gwaine, pleasure.” Gwaine offered up a charming smile as he spoke. 

“That’s Arthur behind me.” Merlin said gesturing. 

“Of course, I recognise him. Not often one gets to meet a three times gold medal winner.”

It was Merlin’s turn to blink as he processed the words. Though he knew Arthur had a reputation, for the majority of the time, Merlin didn't even register that that also made him famous of a sort. 

“Eh, an asleep gold medal winner by the looks of it.” Merlin said as he glanced down at Arthur only to see his eyes closed. 

“It was a long flight, who can blame him.” Gwaine said waving a hand. “So what do you do?”

“Me? Oh, umm, trampolining. Only a bronze, here.”

“Don't sell yourself short.” Gwaine’s hand came down on his arm, before he continued, fencing, here, silver.”

Merlin nodded, impressed, befor glancing back behind Gwaine. The fencer saw, and asked. 

“How’s it all looking?”

“There’s so much red it could almost be a crime scene.” Merlin kept his voice neutral, and Gwaine had to look round to see what Merlin meant. 

“Wow, it really does. Who’s clever idea was this anyway?” Merlin shrugged, about to comment when Arthur woke back up. 

“Merlin.” He tugged at Merlin’s trousers clearly an invitation for him to sit. 

Merlin sent an assessing look at Gwaine, before shrugging again. 

“Why don't you stay with us while you wait? I’ve no doubt Arthur will be out again in five minutes.”

“Cheers.”

So the three of them sat on the floor, Arthur resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder, while Merlin and Gwaine chattered seat quietly, as one by one people finally collected their bags and peeled off home.


End file.
